Love Me If You Can
by Alice135
Summary: It is a story about Caspian And Lucy. Since Everybody has a big intro. Majority of the people who write the stories have big intro's. Mine is: READ IT!
1. PROLOUGE

**Hello people it is me my first story ever hope you enjoy my version of Lucian. I will make you guys mad. Hope you like it. Tip: Lucy:18, Caspian:21, Edmund:21, Peter:23, Susan:20, Aurora:21, James:23, Rhince:23, Claira:22, Anymi:19, Drinian:35, Glenstorm:40, Jack:20 (Glenstorm's son.), and ******:32 . Oh and since this is the prologue the ages doesn't matter. In this chapter every body is 3 years younger. That person is for me to know and for you to find out. This is going to be a short chapter because it is the prologue.**

**Prologue: A Dream Come True**

It was time for Edmund, Eustace and Lucy to go back to their own home. But which home was it? Everyone back in England could never compare to Narnia in Lucy's mind. But she would rather spend some time with Susan and Peter. They won't even let Edmund go to war. Caspian felt empty the only people in the world that were the closest to family were to leave forever. Out of his life to never ever come back. He was trying his best to hold in the tears but it was to hard. Eustace well, he's Eustace. He just wanted to go home. But life is life and it has to go as planned. So here goes nothing.

"You have a choice my children," Aslan said "Either to stay in Narnia with King Caspian or to go back to England."

"What?" The four said in unison.

Aslan just chuckled at their expression."Yes my children you have the choice of staying here."

Even though Edmund was very happy that he had the chance to stay in Narnia he still had an urge to asked "What's the catch?"

"Edmund!"Lucy yelled looking very enraged that her bother would ask such a question.

"No, it is actually very alright to ask me the reason I gave you a chose to stay this time around." Aslan said gently.

"What is it Aslan?" Lucy asked with a befuddled look on her face.

"There are going to be very troubled times in Narnia. That you can't stop."

"What kind is it"? Caspian asked after what seemed like' too much shock' for him in the beginning to even think to open his mouth.

"Oh no, my dear boy not a battle between the world. A battle between the mind in the Narnia. It will get so bad that it will start to corrupt Narnia."

"I give you all my trust and I know that I shall do my best." Said Lucy. Looking very serious.

"Hey, Don't forget about me. Will yeah Lu. I won't let you do this alone" Caspian said to Lucy with a grin on his face.

"Out of all people in the world you thought I Edmund Penvinsie, will let you Lucy Penvinsie do this alone. Are you sure your feeling all right Lu? Because for some reason I think you're acting a bit tipsy." Edmund said while pretending to almost hit the ground and get back up again.

They all laughed at what Edmund was doing. When they finally settles down. Aslan said:

"Your loyalty to me shall be rewarded. I will give you three the most valuable gift ever. Your reward shall be in Lucy's cabin from the Dawn Treader."

Caspian frowned. "What do you mean the three of us, where is Eustace?"

Lucy and Edmund both looked around just to see a vacant area were Eustace was just a few minutes ago.

"Where'd he go he couldn't have gone home could he , he was here just a few minutes ago?" Asked a dumbfounded Edmund.

"Ah yes but he did. And we were not just here for few minutes we have been here for two hours straight. See, Eustace does not want to stay here. He wanted to go back home so I granted his wish." Aslan said.

"But why?" Caspian asked.

"Well silly if Edmund and I had a choice what makes you think Eustace didn't have won?" Said a smiling Lucy.

Caspian smirked.

"That Blood-"

"Edmund!" Lucy screeched.

"What Lucy I am telling the truth am I right or wrong?"Edmund said with a straight face.

They went at it for a good five minutes before Caspian could finally get their attention.

"Guys!"

"What?" The two said in unison to Caspian with a look in there I that said 'I'm gonna kill you'.

"ASLAN LEFT!

"I hate when he does that!" Lucy says.

"You're not the only person." Edmund said.

"I'm sorry Lucy" Edmund said with an expression on his face that looked like a pout.

"For what Edmund?" A bemused Lucy asked.

"For yelling at you." He said with his head down.

"We are both do blame" Lucy said while touching her brothers face.

"Yeah but it was I who started it"

"And it was I who continued it."

"Fine we are both at fault" Edmund finally said.

"Well can we both forgive each other?" Lucy said gaining a small grin on her face knowing what Edmund's answer would be.

"Of course" Edmund smirked at his little sister.

"How do you to do that?" Caspian asked a bit confused.

"Do what?" They asked in unison looking as confused as Caspian.

'"Yell at each other for a good ten minutes then act like nothing ever happened between both of you then try to take the blame for it?"

"Oh that, we'll have you fighting with us than acting like nothing ever happened I no time." Edmund said holding back a laugh of his own.

**So I hope you guess enjoyed this. What's Aslan's surprise? Review to find out**


	2. FRIENDSHIP AND MEMORIES

**Hello people I am back. I new if I had patience people will come. So here we go. Hope you enjoy my chap. Oh and when you are done reading please review it makes me very happy.**

**Lucy POV**

_"You have a choice my children" Aslan said._

Those words have been ringing in my head for exactly three years now. Aslan did give me a choice and I thank him for that. I was all worried about leaving Susan and Peter behind, that I forgot that Aslan will provide away for us. Now I have Susan and Peter write next to me. I mean literally there here write next to me. Maybe they were Aslan gift to us. My question is why are they the greatest give to us.

"Lucy"  
>I could recognized that heavy telamarian accent anywhere.<p>

"Yes Caspian" I said gleefully. Maybe just a little to gleefully.

"Where are you?" Caspian said.

"I'm in the living room."

"What are you doing." he asked while he sat on the couch next to me.

"Just thinking" I said facing him for the first time since he came in the room.

"About?"

He asked giving me this quizzical look that made me laugh anytime he did it.

I tried my best to hide my laughter but I couldn't hold it any longer. So I burst. He join after a while. When we finally calmed down.

"Seriously what were you thinking about." Now with a serious look on his face.

"I was thinking about what Aslan has in store for us." I said while looking out towards the window.

"Hmm" I looked at him stunned.

"That's all you can say hmm" I asked get a little mad.

" Yes that is all I can say for now because you know Aslan better than me and he usually goes for the unexpected for us to find out what we did wrong or write. So I can't really decide an emotion because he hasn't done anything yet." He said like it was as simple as that.

"Hmm, that is a pretty good answer."

"Thank you" he said with a smirk.

"I wonder how a hot tempered , stubborn king can come up with an answer like that" I said teasingly.

"Maybe that is why they made me king." We started to laugh.

"Hey where is everybody else?" I asked with a sad face.

"Well as you can see each and everyone of are friends and family but us our either courting each other or married to one another. So basically Aurora is with Edmund, James is with Susan and Claira is with Peter thinking of baby names." He said breathing rather hard. He is so dramatic sometimes

"Wow." I said because was all that could come out of my mouth.

"I know which means we need to find a partner Missy. But until then we have each other." He said while standing up and gesturing so I can take his hand.

"Indeed we do." I took his hand and we went to the gardens.

I couldn't help but smile. Caspian was the only one who actually understood me other than Edmund and Drinian. But they didn't count cause that is fatherly and brotherly love. I am talking about friend love. He is the only one who actually does not judge me for what I do but instead joins me. Just like he is always there for me. I promised to always be there for him. That is what friends are for right?

**Well this is all my people. Because I am getting very tired of this chapter I need a new topic. If you have any ideas hit me up. please review.**


	3. SPARING AND THINGS

**Hello, I'm back! I know I did not get a lot of reviews but I have a feeling that it will grow. So this is what I have come up with so far. Hope you enjoy.**

**Caspian POV:**

I really enjoyed this day with Lucy. It was a very pleasant one. Even though I know shouldn't make this feel special because we have been doing this for the past few years every Sunday afternoon. Ever since her 18th birthday (which was 3 months ago) I have been growing this strange feeling for her that does not fit with me well. And I really want it to shrink.

"Caspian" Edmund said.

"Yes" I said with a grin. You can always count on Edmund to ruin a thought.

"Aurora went out of town with Claire and Lucy to buy some baby clothing. And Peter is trying to get some rest from Claire's babbling. I really don't know how he can do it. I mean listening to her go on and on and on. It is terrifying."

I tried my best to hide the laughter but I couldn't control it.

"Can you get to the point of why you came to me please?" I said changing the subject quick before I couldn't help myself anymore.

"Oh yes would you like to go spare with me?" Edmund said while getting out his sword.

"Only if you enjoy getting beaten." I said while taking out mine.

"Oh you are on."

"En garde!"

After we played a good five rounds of medal slashing and I lost to all of them. We decided to go inside because it started to get dark.

"I think are dear King needs some help. I think that I might even call Lucy for you" Edmund said with a laugh."

I just glared at him.

That just made him laughs even more.

"Oh you better stop laughing before I get Aurora and make her shut you up like a mouse."

Right away Edmund laughter turned into a red face.

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"What happened to you. Your cheeks look like you just got hit with Narnian strawberries."

Edmund still stayed quiet.

I decided it was time for me to be serious. Because I just realized I can laugh about this later.

"Edmund it's a good thing that you can found someone like you.

"Thank you, But that is not what I am worried about that. _I want to propose to Aurora."_

If I wasn't paying close attention I wouldn't have heard it.

"Wait what"

"I...

"No I heard you the first time."

There was a moment of silence then I said.

"You want my blessing"

Edmund nodded shyly.

"I can not wait to call you brother" I said with a smile on my face.

"Are you serious, Edmund is getting married. This means I am in charge of the bachelor party." Ben said.

"Oh great now Ben knows. Isn't that wonderful." Edmund said sarcastically.

"I won't tell a soul" Ben said and I knew he was telling the truth Ben always keeps his promise that's one thing you can trust him on.

"I know you won't tell I just know you are going to make jokes about it." Edmund said a little shaky.

"It's like I'm an open book to you" Ben said with a mischievous smile.

"Ha-ha very funny" Edmund said

"What if she says no" Ben said while walking off.

"Ben" I said

"Just kidding. But put some sparks in her drank just in case." He walked away laughing leaving a panicked Edmund behind for me to help behind.

"What if she does" _Oh Aslan. See what Ben left me to tend._

_" _You two complete each other. If you two have a fight you can never stay mad at each other because you guys know what to do to make each other not stay mad at each other. Any time you lose it she is the one to calm you down. Believe me she is your missing piece. That is why it is easy for me especially to make a joke about it. Trust me you to are meant for each other_."_

"Thank you I just can help the fact that she'll say no. I mean she's the same age as Lucy. It's like saying you and Lucy were to get married. Don't worry when you to get married I will give you my full support but..."

"Wait what do you mean when me and Lucy get married were not even courting. I think of her as a sister." I said. Maybe it's just my thought but my stomach felt unsettled when I said that. That's kind of odd.

"Wait so you are telling me hat there is not even one time when you had a little itty bitty crush on Lucy. Edmund said. Finding my statement a second ago a little unbalance. Even to my own ears.

"Yes I am sure." Edmund looked at me seriously. Then started to smile.

"good because Peter would probrably kill you. Then make Aslan to resurect you then let you date Lucy.

"But I thought you said that..."

"I said that I would be okay with it."

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"What are you two doing" Lucy asked. Wait Lucy! When did she get here?

"Nothing"Edmund said with a grin then walked away.

**Please review. But please if you want to criticize me go head but minus the negativity. P.S: eternallystarcrossed2010 I have been working these minor problem to make them better. Thank you.**


	4. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT READ IT

**Hello. I am so Sorry this is not a chapter. but I still have good news. The chapters that I have done before have been edited. So read them over. Some of them aren't big changes like chapter one but chapter 3 has a big change in it. So you can go on and read it. When I have a new chapter ready I will delete this authors note and put the new chapter as number four. hope you are't mad at me.**


	5. CONFUSIONS AND BAD NEWS

**Hello guys. I am here to update. Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy it. If you have a question. Just Message me. Don't put it on the review. Because sometimes it forget to read the reviews. And your questions may not be answered.**

**Lucy POV**

It didn't take long for Claire to pick baby clothes. We got back before four in the afternoon. So since I'm Lucy, I decided to go to the gardens to take some fresh air. And to think. Life seems simple at this moment. No problems. No war. Just friends and family. I wonder what would have happened if I went to back to England. I couldn't imagine such a horrible sight. I have gotten so used to Narnia. I think I have forgotten how England looks like. It doesn't matter now. Because I am home. And nothing can hurt me now. Well that is enough thinking for now. I decided I should go back inside because it is getting dark. When I finally reached inside the castle. I heard the oddest think. Maybe it was a figure of my imagination. But I think that I heard Caspian and Edmund saying okay.

"Okay" Edmund said

"Okay" Caspian said

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Okay"

I think that it was finally time for me to join in.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Nothing" Edmund said with a grin then walked away.

"What were you two arguing about?" I asked thinking that I would have a better chance of Caspian telling me what happened then Edmund.

"Nothing" Caspian said with a sly grin. He pats my head and then ran away before I could ask him another question.

"I'm not done with this conversation." I screeched at Caspian.

"I am!" Caspian yelled backed.

"What was that all about?" Ben said.

"I don't know. But I really wish I did." I said.

"Well guess what Lucy?" Ben said with a sad face.

"What?" I asked with hope that the news wasn't as bad as it seems.

"We have another meeting."

"Somebody just shoot me!"

**I know that this is not what you guys expected. But this is what I could come up with so far.**


End file.
